VACACIONES FORZADAS
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Dos vidas marcadas por sucesos dolorosos intentarán seguir adelante en soledad hasta que el destino, con  algo de ayuda extra, unirá sus caminos... pero ¿será definitivo?... Obvio, otro AU :P
1. Primer Paso

.

******-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**VACACIONES FORZADAS**

**1. Primer Paso**

_Nieve… frío… fría nieve… frío… __en mi corazón…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Por alguna misteriosa razón la tristeza envolvió a la mansión Kuchiki ese invierno. Durante los últimos tres años el invierno había sido la época del año más añorada en la casa pues el frío los obligaba a permanecer juntos bajo la protección de la cálida chimenea… pero ese año no sucedió. Kuchiki Byakuya, exitoso hombre de negocios se disponía a subir las pulcras escaleras de madera que se encontraban en medio de la sala principal cuando uno de los sirvientes le informó que le habían llamado de la oficina como 15 veces, él solo se limitó a suspirar y pedirle al empleado que el subiera una taza de café pues empezaba a sentir los párpados pesados y lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era quedarse dormido. Subió lentamente las escaleras, como si se tratara de una marcha lenta y nostálgica, como si sintiera el dolor de la persona que lo esperaba arriba, y en parte era así. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la segunda puerta de la derecha, deseando que por un momento tras esa puerta estuvieran todos sus sueños con la misma feliz sonrisa de meses atrás, pero no. La habitación lucía aún más apagada y sombría que el día anterior. Caminó hacia la cama y solo cuando estuvo cerca pudo divisar la ahora frágil y pálida figura que dormitaba. Acomodó la silla lo más cerca posible evitando hacer ruido y cerró los ojos.

- "Volviste", le susurró una voz tan tenue que parecía apunto de extinguirse.

- "Lo siento, no quería despertarte, Hisana", respondió Byakuya tomándole tierna y delicadamente la mano.

- "¿Como estuvo el trabajo?", preguntó ella, tratando de oírse animada.

- "Bien", fue lo único que le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, tratando de ocultar su mentira. Si ella supiera la angustia terrible que estaba sintiendo al verla desvanecerse día a día ante sus ojos sin ser capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Si ella supiera la culpa que esto le causaba. Si ella supiera que por esa culpa y esa tristeza había dejado de ir a la oficina desde hace ya un par de semanas y que cada mañana salía a recorrer alguno de los lugares que en algún momento le dieron recuerdos felices a los dos. Si ella supiera…

- "Rukia llamó por la mañana", haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse, "me preguntó si me sentía bien y le dije que estaba resfriada, pero creo que sospecha algo".

- "Creo que ella debería saber de tu estado".

- "No… ella dejaría todo y vendría para aquí de inmediato", haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la respiración, "ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Byakuya".

- "Ella me culpará cuando se entere y-".

- "Perdóname", le interrumpió ella, "He sido muy egoísta, "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

- "Shhh", la calló sutilmente, "Descansa, mi querida Hisana", y la arropó observándola cada segundo, mientras ella se quedaba dormida, temiendo que fuera la última vez, la última conversación.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, dos amigas recorrían varias tiendas buscando una tiara.

- "¿No crees que debiste elegir una antes?" – Preguntó la más alta.

- "Si, pero…", luchando inútilmente por ocultar el rubor de vergüenza que se asomaba en sus mejillas, "Habían tantas que no supe por cual decidirme".

- "Y pensaste que sería mejor dejarlo para el último momento", con un marcado tono sarcástico en su voz.

- "Discúlpame, Yoruichi", realmente se sentía mal por poner a su mejor amiga en similar apuro, aunque sabía que existían otras razones.

Yoruichi suspiró.

- "Shaolin, hemos sido amigas desde niñas… prácticamente somos como hermanas y", respirando hondo para armarse de valor, "sabes perfectamente que no estoy de acuerdo con esto", al ver la expresión de súplica en el rostro de su amiga, "pero es la verdad".

- "Por favor, hoy no Yoruichi", suplicó mientras se detenía frente al aparador de una joyería.

- "¿Realmente estás segura de que vas a hacer? Es que… apenas y acabas de terminar la universidad y él, no es precisamente de mi agrado".

Ahora fue Shaolin quién suspiró.

- "Pero me gusta, y él me quiere también", contemplando con interés una de las tres tiaras de la vitrina, "Esto es muy importante para mi y me gustaría que por esta vez dejaras a un lado tus opiniones personales, por favor".

- "Espero equivocarme pero aún tengo ese mal presentimiento", percatándose del marcado interés de su amiga por la tiara plateado con perlas, "¿Te gusta esa?", señalándola con un dedo.

- "Si, pero, ¿Has visto el precio?", con un rastro de desilusión en su rostro.

- "Pues", sacando el móvil de su bolso, "Tal vez si converso con algunas amistades pueda conseguir que te la den a crédito", sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Shaolin, "No, tonta, te la pienso obsequiar como regalo de bodas, ¿No has oído eso de que la novia debe tener algo nuevo, algo usado y algo prestado? Esa tiara será lo nuevo que lleves a tu boda", sonrió al ver la expresión de gratitud y el brillo en los ojos de su amiga y deseó que su mal presentimiento no se cumpliera.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Dos días después…**

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería sonreír, no habría permitido que ella se durmiera, y ahora se sentía como un muñeco de cera en medio de todas aquellas personas que lloraban y se le acercaban para darle el pésame. Porque ahora y no antes, cuando Hisana moría lentamente… porque solo hasta ahora, cuando no había nada más que hacer, cuando la muerte había chasqueado los dedos para arrebatarle para siempre la razón de su vida.

No tenía idea del tiempo que llevaba ahí de pie, frente al frío contenedor donde yacía ella, durmiendo placidamente un largo sueño. No desvió su mirada a pesar que sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro… "Es hora", oyó decir pero ni siquiera entonces quiso alejar su mirada del lugar en donde ella estaba.

El camino se hizo lento y penoso. El cielo nublado solo reforzaba la sensación de vacío que lo embargaba, y las solitarias calles eran un reflejo de su alma. Seguramente en esos momentos muchas personas estarían refugiadas en sus casas, escapando del frío, felices al calor de alguna chimenea encendida. Y a pesar de sentir tanto dolor él no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima… "¿Por qué?"

Observó como lentamente el motor de su vida era cubierta por capas de tierra, hasta desaparecer de su vista. "¿Acaso creían que ocultándola de su vista podrían apaciguar el dolor de su corazón?". No. No se puede borrar el recuerdo de una persona solo escondiéndola o quitándola de enfrente de uno, en verdad, se necesita más que eso. Y entonces no pudo más. Antes que todos volvieran a formarse en fila siguiendo el protocolo de ese tipo de ceremonias para pedirle que los supere, que siga adelante y demás formalismos decidió simplemente alejarse de allí, a pesar del llamado de la única persona que sufría casi igual que él.

Y aunque el más difícil fue el primer paso que daría solo, caminó. Caminó a través de la nieve en la que se hundían sus pies, tratando de huir que aquella desolación y entonces, el cielo quiso burlarse aún un poco más de él: blancos y fríos copos de nieve descendieron. Ironía. Crueldad. Que precisamente el día en que se despediría de Hisana hasta la otra vida, fuera similar al día en que la conoció. Era enero y el frío del invierno dañó su coche y tuvo que caminar en busca de un refugio y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, bajo esos copos de nieve ella parecía aún más hermosa…

Sintió que algo le golpeó a la altura del brazo, y sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con otros igual de vacíos que los suyos en aquel momento. Hubo algo más que llamó su atención, pero aquella misteriosa aparición se alejó tan rápido como llegó. Tal vez su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. Respiró hondo sintiendo el frío apuñalar sus pulmones y continuó su peregrinación bajo la nieve, convencido de que nunca volvería a ser feliz, que nadie ocuparía el lugar de Hisana en su corazón.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Se suponía que ese sería el día más feliz de su vida, que después de la ceremonia de rigor celebraría con sus amigos (pocos pero amigos al fin) y daría inicio una vida llena de dicha y felicidad. Su vida. Pero no fue así.

Debió sospechar algo cunado un día antes al hablar con él parecía pensativo, distraído, pero lo excusó creyendo que eran los nervios previos antes del evento de sus vidas. Debió, tal vez, escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, que insistía en que él no le daba buena espina, pero no lo hizo porque lo amaba. Por eso, no pudo creer que al llegar a la Iglesia él no estuviera ahí. No. Seguramente la nieve que cayó la noche anterior retrasó su llegada, o tal vez las ansias le hicieron llegar a ella más temprano, y por eso decidió dar otra vuelta, y otra y otra… hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que él no vendría.

Entonces se sintió ridícula. Con ese vestido blanco, el velo y la tiara en el cabello. Con esa mirada de ilusión con la que esperó hasta que era mas que evidente que la habían dejado sola a pie del altar. Era tan tonta que no pudo creer que él no había llegado y entró corriendo a la iglesia, solo para confirmar que no había nadie esperándola frente al altar. Yoruichi intentó confortarla, pero ya era tarde. Podía oír los rumores y sentir el peso de las miradas puestas sobre ella. Y no pudo más. Retrocedió y del mismo modo en que entró, abandonó aquel lugar, corriendo. Solo que ahora no buscaba a aquel que acababa de romper su corazón y hacer añicos sus ilusiones. No. Ahora ella huía de la vergüenza y el dolor. Mientras bajaba las escalinatas de piedra de aquel lugar sagrado arrancó en velo y la tiara de su cabello y los arrojó con violencia, como culpándolos de su desdicha, y siguió corriendo por calles y calles.

Y aún cuando su corazón estaba destrozado, no fue capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima. O tal vez el cielo se compadeció de ella y lloró en su lugar a través de los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer.

En ese momento disminuyó un poco el paso. Hace un buen rato que dejó de oír la voz de Yoruichi llamándola y ahora ese frío que calaba su piel parecía ser su único consuelo. Fue entonces que sintió que golpeaba algo. Miró de reojo y se encontró con unos ojos tan vacíos como los suyos, e igual de grises, y por un momento creyó que se reflejaba en un espejo. Pero no quiso ver más y siguió su camino, en medio de la nieve, con su vestido blanco y sus ilusiones hechas trizas, jurándose así misma cerrar su corazón y no permitir a nadie lastirmarla de esa forma nunca más.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**NA: ****Pues… es un fic con un poco de todo (se que empieza triste, pero no lo será del todo). Una parte la escribí hace semanas, pero no tenía la inspiración para concretarla hasta hoy, que sentí tanto dolor que finalmente pude escribirla como se debe.**

**Maryeli**

**06 de Agosto del 2010**

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**NEXT…**

**Segundo Paso**

"_¿Vacaciones yo? No, no es necesario"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

.


	2. Segundo Paso

.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**VACACIONES FORZADAS**

**2. Segundo Paso**

"_¿Vacaciones yo? No, no es necesario"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Caminaba sin rumbo por algún lugar que le era conocido y desconocido a la vez… tratando de mover los pies en medio de la fría nieve… y nevaba… nevaba… y en medio de la nieve, una mujer vestida de blanco le observó por un instante en el que creyó ver su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos de ella y entonces…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el fuerte pitido del despertador. Extendió el brazo derecho y presionó el botón que hizo que el silencio retornara a su estudio. Respiró hondo. Se enderezó en la silla solo para confirmar que nuevamente tenía un horrible dolor de espalda. Miró molesto la pantalla de su laptop, ahora oscura y apagada, como culpándola del hecho de haberse quedado dormido mientras trataba de resolver algunos ítems del contrato de "_counter trade_" ofrecido por una compañía extranjera. Desvió un poco la mirada y se topó con el retrato de su adorada Hisana. La contempló un momento. "¿Por qué se fue, dejándolo solo?". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

- "Hermano, ¿Estás ahí?"

- "Sí" – Estaba apunto de invitar a su cuñada a entrar cuando esta abrió la puerta, cruzó la habitación raudamente y abrió la cortinas. Mala idea. La luz le irritó inmediatamente la vista – "Rukia, cierra eso ahora mismo" – Protestó, manteniendo las buenas maneras.

- "Pero…" – Replicó ella. El silencio en respuesta que le dio su cuñado fue suficiente para obligarla a cerrar las cortinas nuevamente – "Al menos déjame abrir las ventanas ¿Si?"

- "Esta bien" – Suspiró aliviado al ver todo el penumbras nuevamente – "y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?"

- "Pues…" – Rukia dudó un momento, desde la muerte de su hermana su cuñado se había tornado más frío y distante que nunca – "Quería pedirte que me acompañaras al templo en la noche… ya sabes… es Tanabata".

- "No" – A Byakuya le tomó menos de una milésima de segundo dar una respuesta. Esto irritó un poco a Rukia.

- "Pero…"

- "Tengo muchos pendientes de la oficina, pídele a Abarai o a Rangiku que te acompañen".

Rukia hizo un puchero. Pese a tener 20 años aún podía comportarse como una niña. Ella había ido esa mañana con la firme decisión de convencer a Byakuya y no se iría sin antes haber logrado que él dijera un "SI".

- "Es obvio que Renji y Rangiku irán, acompañados por Tatsuki y Gin" – Fingiendo mirar algo inexistente en el techo – "Quería ir contigo para no hacer mal tercio, pero si estás tan ocupado tal vez debería invitar a… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?" – Poniendo actitud pensativa para crear suspenso y captar el interés de Byakuya – "Kuros-"

- "Iré".

- "¿En serio?" – Rukia fingió desconcierto. Un desconcierto que no tenía para nada. Desde que ingresó a la universidad, dos años atrás, supo que a Byakuya no le agradaba Kurosaki Ichigo, especialmente porque lo encontró una vez en el baño… de su habitación (Bueno, después de todo estaban realizando un trabajo para un curso de la universidad y a ella no se le ocurrió otra idea que invitarle té… tal vez demasiado). Lastima que ella no tuvo tiempo de explicarle, pues Byakuya pensó lo que no debía y lo corrió de la casa.

- "Ya te dije que iré" – Inclinándose sobre el escritorio para encender la laptop – "A las 7, ¿Te parece bien?"

- "¡SIII!" – Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro. Se despidió de su cuñado y salió del tétrico ambiente del estudio para subir las escaleras casi corriendo y llegar a su habitación.

Mientras reanudaba su trabajo, Byakuya no pudo evitar percibir una extraña sensación, un extraño presentimiento.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Al otro lado de la ciudad…**

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

En una de las oficinas de un rascacielos una mujer se encontraba sentada observando fijamente la pantalla de su portátil mientras bebía su tercera taza de café. Abruptamente las puertas corredizas se abrieron mostrando a otra mujer, muy alta, esbelta y de tez morena:

- "¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" – Exclamó la recién llegada.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a la portátil hizo maromas para evitar que su taza de café se cayera sobre el teclado. La apoyó sobre la mesa, a varios centímetros de su portátil.

- "Buenos días, Yoruichi-san" – Saludó indiferente – "Solo estoy enviando el _Earning Report_ que los de EUDE solicitaron por la madrugada".

Yoruichi enarcó una ceja.

- "EUDE Corp. Se encuentra al otro lado del mundo, si enviaron el pedido seguro no lo esperan hasta el lunes por la noche, ¿No crees?"

- "Pero lo tendrán hoy mismo, supongo que no se quejarán por ello"

- "Soi Fon" – Intentando entender la irracional actitud de su amiga – "Es sábado por la mañana de un día festivo, nadie esta preocupado por cosas como el trabajo en un día como hoy"

Soi Fon continuó tecleando en su portátil. Yoruichi no pudo más y se acercó al escritorio para cerrar la tapa de la portátil.

- "¡Yoruichi-san!" – Protestó Soi Fon.

- "Soi, trabajas demasiado, ¿No has pensado en tomar unas vacaciones?"

- "¿Vacaciones, yo? No, no es necesario" – Mirando con recelo las manos de Yoruichi que se resistían a liberar la cubierta de su portátil – "Además se me han ocurrido algunas FASB que podrían incrementar los ingresos de la compañía".

Yoruichi suspiró.

- "Está decidido, tomarás unas vacaciones quieras o no"

- "¡QUE!" – Exclamó Soi Fon, abriendo los ojos de par en par – "Bromeas, ¿Verdad?"

- "Claro que no, desde que ocurrió aquello no has parado de trabajar durante 3 años, al principio lo permití porque al menos así no le darías vueltas al asunto, pero ya es suficiente".

En cierto modo lo que le dijo Yoruichi tenia algo de verdad. Pero aún no tenía ganas de "tomar vacaciones" y menos ahora que se encontraba en la cumbre de su carrera y había obtenido un GMAT de 800. Definitivamente era el peor momento para tomar vacaciones. Así que haciendo gala de su intelecto, ideó al instante una estrategia.

- "Yoruichi-san" – Relajando la expresión de su rostro – "Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Hoy no es Tanabata?" – Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza – "Tal vez me haría bien dar un paseo nocturno y ver los fuegos artificiales… claro, si tuviera con quien ir".

Yoruichi parpadeó un par de veces. Era como si los extraterrestres hubieran hecho una abducción frente a sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, y entonces concluyó que allí había "gato encerrado" pero decidió seguirle el juego a su amiga.

- "No se diga más" – Exclamó muy animada – "Le hablaré a Kisuke para que pase por nosotras, si nos damos prisa tal vez podamos comprar algunos kimonos".

- "Genial" – Susurró Soi. Encima que perdería valioso tiempo que podría usar en nuevas leyes FASB tendría que soportar la compañía del odioso de Urahara Kisuke. El tipo era un vago, la verdad no entendía lo que veía una mujer como Yoruichi en él… y usar kimonos… tendría que hacer gala de sus dotes histriónicos durante toda la noche.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Una guerra fría con estado de sitio se declaró en la mansión Kuchiki y todo a causa de la invitación de la joven cuñada de Byakuya Kuchiki, pues a la hora acordada, Rukia insistió en pasar por el centro comercial para comprarse un kimono y… otro para el infranqueable Byakuya Kuchiki. El resultado, un alboroto entre las vendedoras de "Wa-kon Store" que terminó por atraer la atención de las féminas de 5 calles a la redonda. Rukia sabía mejor que nadie lo apuesto e increíblemente frío que era su cuñado y la verdad ninguna de las mujeres que pugnaba por tomarse una foto con el presidente de la Cía Kuchiki le parecía digna de él. Todas eran muy escandalosas y solo veían el exterior (nada despreciable, por cierto) pero desconocían el tortuoso interior de Kuchiki Byakuya, que solo clamaba por un poco de paz y comprensión. Por un momento, pero solo por un momento, Rukia sintió algo de culpa, por obligarlo a salir sin considerar que se generaría tanto alboroto a su alrededor, pero en cuanto subieron al coche y el chofer aceleró para dejar atrás a la turba de féminas, la culpa se esfumó y empezó a enumerar las cosas que quería hacer mientras llegaba la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Mientras oía la lista interminable de actividades que su cuñada traía en mente, Byakuya hizo una nota mental de "no volver a hacerle caso a Rukia" al menos en los próximos 20 años. La llegada al templo Sensoji fue más tranquila y al menos ya no se sentía tan incómodo pues allí la mayoría de personas vestían kimonos y yukatas. Entraron por Kaminarimon y se detuvieron para contemplar un momento las imágenes de Raijin, el dios del trueno, y Fujin, el dios del viento, para luego tomar la ruta de Nakamise, por donde se encontraban los stands y tiendas. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para suavizar la expresión de su rostro y ocultar su profundo desagrado por el paseo. A donde quiera que miraba solo encontraba familias enteras sonrientes comprando esto y aquello, como si el mundo se esmerara en restregarle a la cara lo que nunca pudo tener.

- "Ni-sama" – Rukia se acercó a él sonriente – "Toma, compre un par de tanzakus para ti" – Extendiendo un brazo para alcanzarle los trozos de papel.

Byakuya titubeó antes de aceptar las tanzakus. Se supone que debes escribir en ellas tu más anhelado deseo y colgarlas en algún árbol antes de que se enciendan los fuegos artificiales… solo que… a él nadie podía cumplirle jamás su más anhelado deseo… nadie en este mundo podría traerle de vuelta la felicidad, nadie podría devolverle a Hisana. Así que, sin que Rukia se diera cuenta, dejó las tanzakus en blanco y la siguió a lo largo del sendero hacia la Hozomon, para luego desviarse hacia la hilera de árboles repletos de tanzakus. Fue allí donde se separaron. Como Rukia era pequeña de estatura no lograba encontrar una rama vacía en la cual colgar sus tanzakus, Byakuya era más alto así que se ofreció a colocarlas por ella pero Rukia se negó, y en un descuido, la perdió de vista. Entonces empezó a vagar entre los árboles, esquivando ramas y procurando escabullirse de los pequeños grupos de amigos o familias que pugnaban por alguna rama vacía para sujetar sus tanzakus.

Así que caminó y caminó, hasta que dejó el bullicio atrás y solo percibía la suave brisa nocturna y el canto de las aves aún despiertas por la luz de las miles de lámparas decorativas colocadas para la ocasión. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Levantó la mirada y contempló las estrellas. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que visitó el templo. En aquella oportunidad también era Tanabata, Rukia estaba en el extranjero así que solo salieron Hisana y él. Ella estaba hermosa esa noche con un kimono blanco con flores amarillas y rosas, y su cabello sujeto en un gracioso moño. Aquel año solo escribieron un tanzaku, con un extraño mensaje sugerido por Hisana, si él habría sabido que solo meses después la perdería para siempre habría aprovechado mejor el tiempo y habría escrito cientos de tanzakus. El sonido de algo quebrándose le hizo desviar la mirada a su izquierda, a varios metros de donde se encontraba, una mujer que al parecer había tropezado con algo se levantaba, era de talla baja y bajo la luz de la luna sus cabellos oscuros graciosamente atados en un moño y el kimono blanco con flores amarillas le daban un aire misterioso.

- "Hisana" – Se le escapó de los labios tal vez movidos por la nostalgia. La misteriosa mujer se volvió hacia él, desconcertada, y solo entonces la fugaz visión del recuerdo de Hisana fue reemplazado por el verdadero rostro de la mujer que lo observaba fijamente, con ojos de melancolía. Intentó decirle algo, tal vez disculparse, pero era como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- "¡NI-SAMA!" – la voz de Rukia lo sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el lugar desde donde su cuñada se acercaba a pasos rápidos – "¿Qué haces aquí? Por un momento creí que te habías marchado"

- "Estaba colocando las tanzakus y cuando me di vuelta te había perdido de vista" – Respondió Byakuya, a modo de reclamo – "Así que no me quedó mas remedio que caminar por los alrededores para encontrarte".

- "Yo… solo busqué una rama adecuada para colgar mis tanzakus" – Se disculpó Rukia – "Mejor regresemos al templo, pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales"

Byakuya asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos cuando recordó a la misteriosa mujer y se dio vuelta, miró alrededor pero no vio nada.

- "¿Ocurre algo, Ni-sama?" – Preguntó Rukia, al notar que Byakuya se detuvo.

- "Me pareció ver a alguien, antes que llegaras" – Byakuya centró su mirada en el lugar donde minutos antes divisó la imagen de una mujer.

- "Ni-sama, cuando llegué aquí solo estabas tú, no vi a nadie más" – Rukia empezó a preocuparse. Byakuya pareció darse cuenta así que dio media vuelta y continuó la marcha de regreso al templo. Rukia le siguió en silencio, pensando que tal vez el exceso de trabajo y el encierro estaban empezando a afectar la salud mental de su cuñado, así que hizo una promesa, por la memoria de su querida hermana, de alguna forma encontraría el modo de devolverle la alegría a su sombrío cuñado.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Tuvo que esmerarse en poner su mejor cara para ocultar su desagrado… solo así podría disuadir a Yoruichi y hacerla desistir de su absurda idea de enviarla de vacaciones. Y vaya que la tarea no fue nada fácil. Empezando por el tradicional y poco práctico kimono que Yoruichi le obligó a comprar. Ella quería elegir uno entre azul y lila pero Yoruichi insistió que fuera blanco con flores rosadas y amarillas. Y luego, cerca de 40 minutos en un salón para arreglarse las uñas, maquillaje y una sesión de tortura para intentar sujetar su rebelde cabello en un moño. Realmente tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Y la cosa no quedó ahí. De entre todos los templos - bueno, no es que en Tokyo existieran muchos templos pero en fin – Yoruichi eligió ir al templo de Sensoji, el más concurrido en fiestas como esa. Como perdieron mucho tiempo entre tiendas y el salón de belleza, el encontrar un estacionamiento libre fue casi apocalíptico. Caminaron varios minutos antes de alcanzar la entrada del templo, ingresaron por Kotodoi Dori, pues la entrada por Kaminarimon estaba más lejos y a simple vista se divisaba saturada de personas. Al principio ver los stands con artesanías, comida y otros productos le distrajeron de sus múltiples preocupaciones hasta que divisó en la entrada del templo principal, el Hozomon, a una pareja de recién casados tomándose fotos, muy animados… en ese momento se olvidó de todo – incluyendo a Yoruichi – y solo deseo salir de ese lugar. Caminó en busca de una salida pero a donde quiera que veía solo encontraba parejas o familias colgando tanzakus en los árboles… tan felices. Caminó aún más hasta que dejó atrás el bullicio, solo entonces se detuvo. Maldijo en su corazón por haber aceptado la invitación de Yoruichi, ella estaba muy bien sumergida en su trabajo, no necesitaba distracciones ni cosas como esa, que le hicieran perder el tiempo. La suave brisa de la noche trajo hacia ella un delgado trozo de papel, "Tanzaku", susurró mientras veía aquel trozo de papel danzar junto a un par de hojas marchitas frente a ella por varios segundos. Movida por la curiosidad extendió la mano intentando atraparla, pues al parecer tenía algo escrito, pero el viento sopló un poco más fuerte y la tanzaku empezó a alejarse.

La terquedad era una de las tenebrosas cualidades de Shaolin Fon - o Sui Feng, el nombre que adoptó después de los tristes sucesos de tres años atrás – y sin pensárselo dos veces, hecho a correr para capturar a la fugitiva tanzaku. Aquella persecución no duró mucho, la tanzaku quedó aprisionada entre las ramas de un tronco caído a unos metros pero no le dio tiempo a Soi para detenerse apropiadamente y ella terminó tropezando con el tronco. La caída fue algo estrepitosa, pero en medio del desastre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía a su presa. Se incorporó lentamente y estaba dispuesta a hacer el camino de regreso cuando oyó una voz. Movida por un reflejo se giró y se vio, frente a frente, separados por escasos pasos, con un hombre que parecía tan desconcertado como ella por las extrañas circunstancias alrededor de ese encuentro. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y tal vez habrían continuado así si no fuera por la interrupción de una tercera mujer. Apenas rompieron el contacto visual, Soi Fon regresó por el sendero que la llevó a ese lugar de la forma más silenciosa posible. Solo tuvo que caminar y sin más, llegó a la entrada y tomó el primer taxi que divisó. Solo cuando llegó a la altura de su departamento y se disponía a pagar al taxista recordó el trozo de papel que aún sostenía entre sus manos, titubeando un poco lo extendió, el papel estaba gastado y descolorido y las escrituras estaban bellamente dibujadas pero apenas y eran legibles… lo acercó un poco a la luz y pudo leer algo que la dejó muy confundida: "Deseo que Menomaru y Isayohi se encuentren esta noche".

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

Luego de la inusual salida, y aún confuso por los recientes sucesos, Kuchiki Byakuya se disponía a descender del recién aparcado coche para retomar sus labores en su casa, cuando repentinamente su cuñada le preguntó algo:

- "Ni-sama, la última vez que mi hermana y tú visitaron el templo, pidieron un deseo, ¿Verdad?"

Byakuya asintió con la cabeza. La verdad no tenía ganas de hablar de ello pero comprendía en parte el sentir de Rukia.

- "Nunca supe en donde Hisana colgó el tanzaku, después de pedirme que escribiera el deseo, ella me pidió que cerrara los ojos".

- "Entonces tu escribiste el deseo" – Dijo Rukia, algo decepcionada.

- "Yo solo escribí lo que Hisana me dictó"

Rukia dudó antes de preguntar lo que por años le carcomía el alma.

- "¿Qué fue lo que deseo mi hermana?"

- "Deseo que Menomaru y Isayohi se encuentren esta noche" – Byakuya observó la expresión de sorpresa y decepción en el rostro de Rukia – "Lo siento, pero yo tampoco entendí ni entiendo hasta el día de hoy lo que Hisana quería decir con ese mensaje".

- "Gracias, ni-sama" – Rukia sonrió, al menos no era la única que no entendía aquel mensaje – "Buenas noches".

- "Buenas noches" – Respondió Byakuya, antes de abrir la puerta de su estudio y retomar sus actividades de siempre.

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**NA: Nee… pues primero gome! Por la exagerada tardanza y agradecer a quienes enviaron reviews pidiendo que la historia continuara… ARIGATOU! :)**

**Darkneos, **_Daniela_**, Haruki Yuko, **_Salander Lisbeth (Vainilla XD)_**, Haibara 19, **_Wendy_**.**

**Tanabata es una fiesta China que se celebra el 7mo día del 7mo mes, al coincidir las fechas para celebraciones similares tanto en China como en Japón se decidió celebrar, en ambos países, el encuentro de la princesa Isayohi (Orihime ó Vega) con el valiente guerrero Menomaru (Hikoboshi ó Altair) para reafirmar su amor, por ello, esa noche se encienden faroles para mantener despiertas a las aves que formarán el puente que permitirá a los amantes encontrarse a orillas del río Shinano… **

**Maryeli**

**09 de Noviembre del 2010**

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

**NEXT…**

**Tercer Paso**

"_¡En donde quedó la civilización!"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-o-v-v-v-v-v-**

.


End file.
